Misery Loves Company
by Thunderscourge
Summary: After his death at Goku's hands, Seventeen is left wandering hell with nothing to do until the Dragonballs are gathered. During his stay he runs into some interesting characters...in particular, Piccolo, the Ginyus, and most notably, Oceanus Shenron.


Waiting for my judgment was a little bit unnerving. Ironically I was more nervous about this time than when I was first sent here. The long line of people before me didn't help at all either, for the longer time went on the more I was nervous. My guess is that the difference lay within the life I had led up until the first time I was killed versus this time, what with my recent atrocities and all.

Having waited in this line once before, I knew it was not usually this long. The only reason I could fathom its extra length was that many people before me had escaped from Hell prior to my defeat and they all had been subquesently killed once more. The extra wait was getting on my nerves though…I was not known for being the most patient person, although I did know when I had to just suck it up. It would be more interesting if this was some sort of game though…

Thinking of some way to amuse myself, I decided to scan through the crowds for Baldy. He should be somewhere in front of me since he did die before me, I should know all to well. I scanned through the masses of dead people and frowned when I could not locate him. He was to darn short to see with all these tall beings around, and my own lack of an ability to sense power levels made it so I could not sense him either. That inability had other drawbacks as well…I remember my humiliation all to well at the hands of a certain monster years ago.

A familiar face I could see however was Gero, Myuu close behind him. Boy was I glad that those two sick bastards died before I did. And by my hand no less. Me, 2, Gero, 0...unless you counted his creation kicking my ass…alright, me, 2, Gero, 1.

Myuu still doesn't have any points though. His face when I turned on him was just great though, I'm pretty sure I recorded it in my head somewhere for future playback.

I looked at Gero and noticed that he had his back sharply turned to his former subordinate. That's what Myuu gets for betraying someone who helped him get back into the world of the living…why the hell they had to use me to do it I don't know, but it likely had to be revenge on Dr. Gero's part because I beheaded him and smashed his face. Oh well, payback's a bitch. Now both of us are dead and I had the pleasure of killing him again.

I was starting to grow bored thinking about the two Dr.'s and decided to make a new game called "How to annoy the guy in front of you"…

Boy, Eighteen wasn't kidding when she always said I was immature.

Remind me why I, the goofy one, am here again?

After hours of standing nearly still and only moving a couple feet forward every couple minutes, it was finally my turn to stand before King Yemma. The red skinned giant sat in his large chair as he looked down at me, a frown on his face. Waiting for him to speak, I remained silent.

"Android 17, interesting to see you here. I thought for awhile that you would have surely beaten Goku and the others, given your recent transformation," King Yemma cleared his throat, "Anyways, now getting to the point, I'm afraid you will not have the same luxury of going to heaven as last time. Since then you have killed innocent people, attacked the guardians of the Earth, and almost just about succeeded in killing them all! Had you not died it is very likely you would have continued to destroy the remaining populace of the planet."

I frowned. Yes, I killed people. Did he really think I needed a reminder of it? It was within the last twenty four freaking hours. I said nothing and let the giant continue, "And that's not to mention the most serious crime of all, you were the one who opened the gate of hell itself! You let countless evil souls escape into the real world and wreak havoc. And seeing as they all have been sent back now, do you know how much paperwork you've caused me!"

I rolled my eyes. Given my brief stay here previously, I had quickly learned that Yemma wasn't a fan of having to do so much extra work, heck, extra work at all. So many people dying surely ticked him off. So much for an impartial judge…

Said judge decided to use the moment to continue his little monologue, "If you have no comment, then I am afraid I must sentence you to hell. Do you have anything to say, Seventeen?"

Sighing, I decided to speak, "Would mentioning that I was being brainwashed and controlled by a robotic replica of myself built by Gero and Myuu get me off the hook?" Despite how farfetched it sounded, it actually happened to be the truth sadly.

Yemma shook his head no, "You were able to excise control over your body as soon as you were forced to fight your sister as Super Hell Fighter 17. Seeing that you actually had the ability to control yourself to a degree, I cannot forgive you for the crimes committed during that time. You do get good points for showing your own weakness to Goku and your sister so that you could be defeated however, but not enough to save yourself from being put in hell."

Just my luck…if it wasn't for bad luck I wouldn't have any.

It took me all of two seconds to start loathing my new home. Where I was in hell was dark and pretty gloomy. Not fun looking at all. From what I had heard by some of the others in the line there were nicer places in Hell, notably where the Blood Fountain or whatever that was. I heard it was like a nice meadow… I also hear it used to be a water fountain

So why the hell was I stuck here? Cold hearted, mass murdering, cruel and overall, mean people were supposed to get this treatment.

I guess Yemma wasn't all that glad I freed pretty much every inhabitant of hell…

My disliking of this place was short-lived however, as I soon saw something or rather someone who would keep me interested for at least five minutes.

Said person noticed me just as I had him, a small grin forming on his green face, "Seventeen, I watched Goku beat you back on Earth. May I inquire as to how he managed to beat you as a child but not as a Super Saiyan four?"

I chuckled at my old comrade in arms, "Well Piccolo, I had the tiniest amount of control over my machine clone. Since we were sharing the same body and all, I forced him to reveal his weakness, and you saw how Goku did the rest."

Piccolo let his smirk grow a little larger, "Well I'm glad my sacrifice didn't go to waste then. It would suck to be stuck here for all of eternity in order to let Goku escape hell and have him lose to you, Android. Trading heaven for hell isn't the most rational decisions for us dead, but I guess it was worth it."

I raised my eyebrows at his reply, "So that's how you got stuck here? Sorry about that. I guess you must not be all that happy with me."

The Namekian shook his head, "Actually I'm not as mad as you would think. I wasn't all that happy in heaven. I was born evil and I guess I would never have really been able to fit into such a perfect and good place."

That made me laugh a little more, "I only got to stay there for a little while, but boy was I bored! No fighting and no fun. I know how you feel."

Piccolo's grin faded, "Well, onto another subject Seventeen. You going to be okay with living in hell for all of eternity? I'm not looking all that forward to it, especially since I have died before and will not be brought back by the Dragonballs just like you."

His solemn statement killed my good mood, "Always such a downer Piccolo. Those guys always find a way to bring us back don't they? I've been brought back twice now, once after Cell and again after the Earth was destroyed by Buu. I'm sure they could find a way to bring us both back again. They've done it for Baldy a ton of times."

"Yes Seventeen, but my guess is that we won't be coming back this time. I've been brought back a few times myself, but its not possible to be continually brought back. Krillen has been killed almost enough times as I can count on a single hand, but there is always a technicality that allows him to be revived. I'm not sure that he will be revived either."

I frowned. I had a feeling that I would be going to hell, but I had the idea that I might be brought back to life after some time…no, this was not good at all. Furthermore, if Baldy remained dead…oh god, Eighteen is going to kill me!

Wait…

After our little conversation went sour, I had departed from Piccolo and decided to explore this place. Might as well learn a little about my new home. After hours of flying through the dark, cave-like terrain of hell however, I was not all that sure I had paid the right price for this real estate. Was dying worth free board in a boring place like this?

Sheesh, at least they could add some entertainment for the deceased, but no, they just are going to let us stay here and be bored for eternity. Throughout my flying I only ran into a couple other people and none were in the mood to talk to a 'kid' like me. Eternal youth had its ups and downs.

At least they didn't mistake me for a woman like that old man at the sporting goods store…it was almost enough to make me cut my nice, black hair.

I was almost about to self destruct out of boredom. Would that just end my misery? No, it would only land me back here in hell, just like those guys who escaped hell but weren't alive. Can't escape dead it seems.

I was so distracted by my boredom that I did not realize where I was flying, quickly colliding with another hell inhabitant. As we tumbled to the ground I struggled to get up, but the person I knocked over had been standing to close to a few other people and they all fell on top of us.

"Guldo, what's with falling over like that in the middle of a pose?" I was a bit surprised to hear an Australian accent, especially coming from a red alien who was laying on my back along with three others.

A small green one with four eyes was the next to speak, currently located under my chest and trying to get out of the pile, "Well its not my fault this jerk crashed into me, Jeice!" His eyes on the side of his head turned towards me, "What's your problem anyways? You wanna pick a fight with us?"

A large humanoid with red hair scoffed before I could reply, his own body being one of the three on top of my back and his size the reason I couldn't get up, "Nah, this kid can't possibly think he can mess with the Ginyu Force. Who could be that stupid?"

An even larger figure with blue skin and reptilian features responded, "Bet you a chocolate nut bar he wasn't paying attention and crashed into Guldo."

The red skinned one with an Australian accent quickly in, "I'll take that offer Burter! My guess is that punk was disrespecting the Force and that he needs to be taught a lesson!"

The one with red hair laughed, "I'll second that one! But first we should show him who he's messing with!"

Could my worst day since Cell get any worse? Not that I was afraid of these four, but this did not look like it was going to be fun…

"Sorry about the confusion mate! We didn't mean to attack you like that, but we thought you were picking a fight with us!

I shook my head at the Austro-alien, "I apologize for royally kicking your four's asses then. Now may I go?"

Last that I had heard form Piccolo, Goku was on some sort of special hunt for the Dragonballs because of some sort of negative reaction to trying to use them once more. That news wasn't the best for my spirits though. It meant I had to put up with this timeless place for who knows how much longer, and that didn't factor in the chances of the Dragonballs not even reviving me.

Did I do something in some past life to deserve this? Of course not…people suffer here forever for their sins. Was it something I did in my own life then?

I decided to find a rock and sit on it. It would be my rock and I would name it Pebbles.

Boy was I bored.

"Ah, I see that I'm not the only one who isn't glad about wasting away here," a feminine voice said. Almost sounds a little familiar.

Now that was a change. How many girls had I seen so far? None. No people down here seemed to be of the female persuasion…I didn't open my eyes though. Likely my body was just playing a cruel trick on me. That had to be it. Just a hallucinati-

I heard a slight guffaw from the supposed hallucination, "Hey, scarf boy, you know I'm talking to you."

Scarf boy? Seriously? Why does everyone say scarf when its obviously a bandanna? Or is it also a scarf? I could look it up in a dictionary…wait, does Hell have dictionaries?

Anyway, I decided to open my eyes to see if something in my head had decided to screw with me. Before me was something…hard to describe, but not in a bad way exactly. The woman seemed to be like a lighter skinned and petite version of the ogres that worked here, just without the horns on her head. Clothing-wise she was similarly different, in that she was wearing some type of weird shirt, its color close to aqua and its length going down to her lower shins. Golden earrings showed brightly in contrast to her azure hair while two golden bracelets graced her legs, where her shirt ended, and a necklace with tooth like appendages hung around her neck.

And here I thought my green socks were kind of odd.

Skeptical of the newcomer, I decided it was best to respond, "I didn't know there were any girls in this part of hell…you new?"

A simple nod answered a simple question, "King Yemma just sentenced me here yesterday. Since then I've been trying to find my two deceased brothers."

Brothers? I hadn't seen anyone who looked like her so far…no one I remembered at least, except maybe some of the ogres. And that was a big maybe, "So what are you here for? You don't give me the feeling that you're evil, although looks can be deceiving."

The woman shook her head and let out a laugh, "Well, I guess you could say I was profiled when they sent me here. My siblings have, and are currently, terrorizing a planet. Not much leeway was given for me when some ambiguous charge was brought up against me…something about the free fish I gave away putting people out of business."

That caused me to raise my eyebrow. Who has ever been sent to hell for charity? Now I was a little interested in this not-illusion's story. I pointed at a stone across from the one I was sitting on. When she sat down I replied, "Let me get this straight…you went to hell for putting people out of business? There had to be something else. And what was that about your brothers?"

Blue skin sighed before she continued, "Never mind my brothers…just know that their actions are the reason that I'm here. And yes, there was something else. Free food made people grow lazy from not having to work for their food. I was also accused of having some of the food poisoned, but if it was poisoned then no-one would have continued to take it from me."

I nodded at her but didn't reply. I felt a little bit sorry that someone could be sent to hell for such lowly crimes, but I couldn't be all that sure that someone here in hell was telling the truth. For all I knew this could be a shape shifting monster just playing me along.

When I didn't continue she decided to do so, "So what's wrong with you Mr. Glum? You seem like something is bothering you."

Now it was my turn to sigh, "Well, its kind of complicated. Like you said earlier, I'm not all that fond of hell. I don't even really deserve to be here…To get started I was brainwashed and manipulated by a bastard who I killed years ago because he ran…experiments on my sister and I," best not to explain the whole 'android' thing unless I had to, "The man, a doctor named Gero, controlled me with a robotic clone of myself. The clone opened a hole between hell, where the good doctor was residing, and Earth, allowing everyone here in hell to escape. While I was being controlled I killed my brother in-law, fought many people I considered as friends to some level, and nearly ended up killing them all…in the end I regained a slight bit of control over my body and allowed my friends to kill me and the robotic clone who had fused with me earlier," with a little smirk I added, "and I managed to kill Gero again for the hell he was putting me through again."

She nodded her head in comprehension, "You were forced to kill people by Gero, so you don't think you should be held responsible for their deaths?"

I shrugged my shoulders a little, "I feel guilty for killing my sister's husband, but its not a sin I committed willingly. I had no ability to control myself at that point so I don't see why I'm in hell…shouldn't his death have been tacked onto Gero's list of misdoings because he made me do it?"

The woman sighed, "I'd hate to break it to you, but given my own position I find it hard to pity you. At least you killed someone. Although it may have not have been by your own doing, someone else is here in the Otherworld because of you," she frowned before placing her elbow on her leg and putting her chin in her palm, her expression now being the more sour of the two of us. And she thought I looked glum! "You don't know what your complaining about. At least you have caring friends and family who are going to bring you back to life soon. Last I checked they had three Dragonballs…"

What the hell? How did she know about my friends? Furthermore, how did she know how many Dragonballs they had? My confusion showed on my face, resulting in her giving a slight chuckle, "I believe I have forgotten to introduce myself. You may call me Oceanus Shenron, or rather Liù Xīng Lóng, the six star shadow dragon."

Shadow dragon, shadow dragon, where had I heard that before? Sounded familiar. And Shenron? The dragon that granted our wishes. Why did this sound so familiar? Hmmm…oh yeah!

"Oh yeah, I remember hearing about you guys. Piccolo said that the Dragonballs had been used to much and that they had become corrupted, the dragon balls refusing to respond to the wish that would have revived me… and instead they scattered across the globe, each one being guarded by a dragon," I tried to keep my tone even when I mentioned the part about me being revived, resulting in Liù smirking, "Piccolo also had mentioned that each Dragon had been created as a byproduct to a wish, their power and their personality having to do with the wish they were made from. If I may ask, which wish were you created from?"

Blue cheeks turned to purple and then to a dark purple. Had I struck a cord? "Tha-that's not important…" she said before mumbling to herself, "why does everyone have to ask that?"

So flustered over a wish? What is there to be embarrassed with? "If you don't want to tell, that's fine with me. I just don't get how you could be so embarrassed."

She nodded as the color flushed from her face, "Well, as I was saying, I am a Shadow Dragon. Or at least I was…"

Putting two and two together, I decided to make a comment, "Let me guess, you were killed for your Dragonball?" She nodded before letting out another sigh, "Who killed you? Was it Vegeta, the short Saiyan who has a foul temper? He has a tendency to kill people without a second thought, but I hear he's getting better."

A little purple color returned back to the Dragon's face, "Well…that kid and his granddaughter were the ones to kill me."

Despite better judgment, I laughed at her. Now her face turned even more purple, "What's so funny?"

"Well, for starters, you were killed by Goku in his weakest form it sounds like! I'm sorry, but that's funny. Second, we now have another similarity in that Goku killed both of us," I forced myself to stop laughing after seeing her pissed off expression. Was it just me or did her face change colors a lot? I had never seen someone so easily embarrassed and angered. Except maybe Vegeta now that I think about it as far as anger goes. So unlike his rival Goku…that's right, Goku was a kind and gentle soul, "What could you have possibly done to make Goku kill you though? He's the most forgiving and caring person I think I have ever met. It takes a lot to make him try and kill you."

I waited for an answer, but seconds went by without her saying a word. I was about to say something when she cleared her throat and spoke, "Well, the little brat insulted me because of the wish I was created from, so I decided to fight him. I don't think it even lasted fifteen minutes and he killed me, with the help of his Granddaughter," she paused and clenched her fist tightly before continuing, "All he asked before our fight was if I was the Shadow Dragon with "their" dragon ball. Then the little jerk said that their "misuse" of the dragon balls led to my creation and that they were responsible for my birth, and as such I owed them. If I could get my hands on that little kid I wouldn't hesitate to put him in his place!"

Goku being rude? Possible, but never maliciously. Goku killing someone for no reason? Laughable. Goku would never do something like that. He may have killed me, but that was only because if he didn't the whole world would suffer, "Your kidding right? He didn't politely ask you to turn over your Dragonball?" One shake of the head told me her answer, "He didn't try to reason with you?" another shake, "Not even spare your life and give you a chance to hand it over and leave in peace?" She shook her head once more, "I'm sorry, but Goku is a good person. I can't imagine him otherwise."

She leaned back on the rock she sat on and a large frown grew on her face, "Sorry to break it to you, but your little friend isn't a perfect angelic savior who gives everyone a second chance. I believe the term for killing people because of their race is called 'Racial Genocide'. Monkey boy killed me simply because I was a Shadow Dragon, no other questions asked or needed, except for the question of what wish bore me."

I was stunned. If this Dragon was telling me the truth, that means that Goku had killed someone indiscriminately. Suddenly my goody-goody two shoes view of Goku was changed, at least a little. Goku still was a paragon of what people ought to be like, but just a little less so than I thought. I was still baffled by the story Oceanus was telling though, "Your telling me that the same man who spared Piccolo, Tien, Vegeta, countless murderous villains, and Frieza, did not offer the same opportunity to someone who was not doing anything explicitly evil and was in fact giving people charity?" She nodded her head yes this time, "Well then Ms. Lóng, I believe I will have to have a talk with Goku once he gets the other Dragonballs and wishes me back to life. First I am going to confirm your story since you could be a treacherous, evil creature trying to manipulate me, but something tells me that your telling the truth, at least partially."

Oceanus smiled briefly before it transformed into another frown, "Well, having someone teach that child a lesson would be enjoyable, but you forget that Goku will have to kill my four other brothers before he can wish anyone back to life. They might be evil, but I care for my siblings and it pains me to know that two are already deceased, and maybe even more if Goku has found anymore," she closed her eyes as she continued, "Its hard to explain, but they are after all family. Nothing will change that."

I laughed, trying to brighten the conversation, "Now I think I understand why my sister can put up with me! Must be a similar reason to why you can stand your own siblings, even if you disagree with them. I'm going to give you a lot of credit though! My sister can't stand one of me! She would kill any more of us if there ever were any!"

An indignant grin appeared on her, "I can understand the pains she goes through. I don't know whether to hit you for laughing at me or to thank you for listening to me, although hitting you would vent a lot of my frustration." With that my visitor rose from her rock, literally rising as though she was floating off of the stone, "I still have to find my two siblings and I wish to do so soon. I am worried as to what trouble they may try and create down here, so please excuse my departure."

I nodded to her and smiled, "It's fine. Hopefully you can find your brothers."

She nodded back and smiled, "If you by chance run into that Goku kid, would you mind hitting him for me?"

I shrugged and gave a laugh, "Sure. I owe him one already for killing me, so I'll get on that when they bring me back."

Oceanus rose her eyebrows, "You seem confident they'll bring you back. Isn't it possible they won't?"

I pointed upwards, "Believe me, I'm stubborn as hell. They'll bring me back if they like it or not," after saying that I laughed again, "And if they don't there will be hell to pay when I force Gero to open the gates of said hell and let me go back to the Earth."

"I'll hold you to your word."


End file.
